


Celos

by lenayuri



Series: The Detective and his Blogger (johnlock) [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Hamish, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Parenthood, Parentlock, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenayuri/pseuds/lenayuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock, por primera vez en su vida, siente celos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Re-editado por cuestiones de... algo(?) ~~me avergüenzo de mi etapa de escritura en segunda persona~~. Lamento si Sherlock luce ligeramente OoC. :p  
>  Ligero Omegaverso implícito, con Alfa!John y Omega!Sherlock.

Hubo una época en la que Sherlock escuchó a Mycroft, cuando aún creía que el mundo exterior era un sitio impresionante y se dejaba influenciar por lo que su hermano le contaba. Aunque, si era sincero consigo mismo, era posible que algo de lo que alguna vez escuchó decir a su hermano se estuviese volviendo realidad en esos momentos.

Porque tan inaudito como sonara, el Gran Sherlock Holmes sentía celos.

Oh, sí.

Celos. Ese  _sentimiento_  humano que tanto aborrecía el detective, ese que nubla la percepción y hace que miles de personas en el mundo haga cosas estúpidas era justamente lo que sentía hervir en su sangre. Y era algo inconcebible. Porque él, de todas las personas  _no debía sentir eso_.

Sherlock obviamente era un hombre de ciencia y números y esa infame reacción física era justamente, una  _mera reacción_. Nada emocional debía ocurrirle a él, ¡a él de todas las personas! Él, que se jactaba de ser una persona con raciocinio; él, que almacenaba sólo la más importante información en su  _Palacio Mental_ ; él, que era llamado  _máquina_ ; él, quien era Sherlock Holmes. Era simplemente ridículo.

Eso era.  _Ri-dí-cu-lo_. Con todas sus letras.

Además, todo era culpa de John.

De John y de su incapacidad para evitar que  _él_  se sintiera así. Porque claro, era más sencillo culpar al médico que a él mismo. Y es que, ¿cómo no culpar a John? Si él era quien estaba ahí, justo frente a él con...  _él_.

Y era ahí cuando Sherlock se preguntaba: ¿y en dónde quedó el _"no soy gay"_ de John que tanto se jactaba en decir cuando recién se conocieron? Seguro que la frase salió volando por la ventana justo cuando  _él_  entró en escena. Porque sólo había que ver su mirada para saber, aún sin ser el genio que Sherlock era, que John estaba  _perdidamente enamorado_. Y no de él, lo que era peor.

¡John era un completo idiota!

Primero le prometía fidelidad y una vida juntos y ahora... ahora le hace  _ojitos_  a alguien más, alguien que obviamente no era él, alguien que era  _mejor_  que él. Típico. John era como un niño con un juguete nuevo.

Y Sherlock supo que salía sobrando de esa ecuación.

Es entonces cuando John aleja la mirada de  _él_  y observa fijamente a Sherlock y le sonríe. El muy cínico le sonríe ampliamente, logrando que se le formen un par de arruguitas en sus mejillas y ojos, señales de que su sonrisa era totalmente real. El médico comienza a acercarse al detective y éste lo único que puede hacer es quedarse ahí, donde está, porque no puede moverse aún si quisiera hacerlo - que, de hecho, quiere hacerlo. Quiere salir de ahí cuanto antes, quiere evitar seguir viendo a John dándole miradas cargadas de amor a otro que no era él, porque aún si quería ocultarlo, le dolía.

Así que, viendo sus opciones, Sherlock espera lo inevitable.

—Sherlock— comienza John y el detective teme por las palabras que le seguirán a su nombre. No quiere escucharlo, no quiere mirarle pero... ¡oh, carajo! ¡No  _esa_  mirada!

—¿Qué?— su voz sale como un gruñido, un poco a la defensiva y se cruza de brazos. A pesar de toda su diatriba interior, sabe que no puede seguir ignorando el hecho de que, obviamente, está celoso. Sherlock Holmes estaba celoso y acababa de admitirlo, al menos en su mente.

—Deja de mirarlo así, no es su culpa que sea  _tan_  bien parecido— las palabras de John vienen cargadas con amor, calidez, protección y su sonrisa podría dejaría cegado a cualquiera en la habitación; lástima que sólo están ellos tres.

Sherlock no responde, frunce el ceño como respuesta.

—Sherlock— la voz de John es un poco más grave y el detective detecta la burla en ella —Sherlock, por el amor de... ¡es un bebé!— el detective desvía la mirada y John se ríe,  _¡se ríe!_ , y se sienta en la orilla de la cama —Oh.

—¿Qué?— murmura Sherlock al escuchar la última exclamación de John.

—Estás celoso, ¿no?— un ligero tic en la ceja del detective es toda su respuesta —Dios, Sherlock ¿cómo puedes estar celoso de él? ¡Es nuestro bebé!

Y Sherlock lo sabía. Sabía que era ilógico sentirse celoso de su pequeño Hamish, pero no podía evitarlo. Según Molly, todo se debía a las hormonas. Sus tontos cambios de humor eran cada vez más exasperantes. En un momento estaba gruñéndole a John por cargar a su bebé y al siguiente lo único que quería era que John le dijera que aún lo amaba, a pesar de haber sido sometido a una cesárea.  _Todo era culpa de las hormonas_.

Sherlock extendió sus brazos hacia John y éste le tendió a su bebé. Era un pequeño bebé de apenas una semana y desde el primer momento les había robado el corazón a sus dos papás. El detective comenzó a trazar el contorno del rostro de Hamish con su dedo muy suavemente; no quería que su bebé despertara abruptamente por su caricia. John observaba a sus dos grandes amores interactuar frente a él, orgullo hinchándole el pecho ante la imagen de su familia.

El detective siguió su escrutinio, deteniéndose en la pequeña naricita de su bebé, la que obviamente era de John y en sus pómulos y barbilla, todo de él. Contó los deditos de sus manos, uno a uno, besándolas con todo el cariño que sentía hacia esa pequeña cosita de carne entre sus brazos.

Era un bebé precioso.

Pero, por supuesto, ¿qué otra cosa podría decir él, que era su papá? Para Sherlock, John y Hamish eran las personas más hermosas del mundo y nada ni nadie cambiaría eso.

De pronto Hamish se removió en su sueño y Sherlock lo sostuvo contra sí con cuidado, temiendo que el pequeño infante se le fuese a caer de entre sus brazos. John sonrió y besó a Sherlock —Sherlock, mírame— el detective lo hizo con renuencia, sin querer despegar su vista de su bebé —Tranquilo, nada le va a pasar— ante la mirada incrédula de Sherlock, John sonrió —Hamish no se va a romper, Sherlock; sólo debemos tener cuidado y evitar que se acerque a tus experimentos, por lo demás, estará bien.

Sherlock asiente ante las palabras de John y se mueve en el sofá para permitirle al médico sentarse junto a él.

El cuadro familiar en la sala del 221B es cálido y amoroso, todo lo que Sherlock alguna vez se permitió soñar con tener para él mismo; porque él quería,  _anhelaba_  tener una relación como la de sus padres - y ahora la tenía.

—¿Mejor?— Sherlock observa a John y luego a Hamish, quien ahora está despierto y le mira con ojitos adormilados, bosteza y comienza a jugar con su dedo y sabe que no podría pedir nada mejor que eso.

No eran celos los que sentía hacia su bebé, era amor. ¿Cómo no amar a esa pequeña bolita de carne que era la perfecta combinación de ambos? Era un parte de John y de Sherlock, el resultado de su amor y de mucha planeación por parte de ambos. Era esa nueva habitación en el Palacio Mental del detective, una que no se cansaría de llenar con cada diminuto detalle de su pequeño Hamish.

Y si era necesario, borraría algunos de sus casos del pasado a fin de tener espacio para su familia porque, ¿qué era más importante que ellos dos? Nada. Absolutamente nada. 

Porque su familia lo es todo para él ahora.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya saben, los comentarios se agradecen. ;)


End file.
